


Serendipity

by DsStarlight



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Souji is a third year in Shujin Academy, Souji is kinda a bystander? Idk it'll change later, Third POV, Wildcardshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DsStarlight/pseuds/DsStarlight
Summary: Souji Seta was done with his journey to find the truth, but as he arrives in Tokyo, it seems like he can't avoid another type of journey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm great at starting stuff, and making a chapter for stories, but I suck at finishing stuff. QQ IM SO SORRY I'LL TRY TO STOP LOL. I hope you guys enjoy~! All mistakes are mine.

He dropped off the last remaining boxes into his apartment. It seems like his parents didn’t have time to find another relative for him to live with, and had instead bought him an apartment close enough for him to get to the train station and head off to his new school. It didn’t surprise him that his parents decided to just leave him a note that the landlord gave him once he arrived there. The note was telling him that the first month of the apartment has been paid, and he doesn’t need to worry for the next 3 months when he’s there. But after those 3 months, he’ll have to start paying the apartment rent himself. It’s nothing new, to Souji. His parents were just too busy to take care of him.

He’s have about two days before he has to start school.  _ ‘Might as well start unpacking now,”  _ Souji thought to himself,  _ ‘after I’ll explore the area so I won’t end up getting lost.”  _ It’s not his first time living in Tokyo, but he’s too used to the close-knit town Inaba, it’ll take some time for him to settle down again.

Souji looks around the room and see’s the clutter of boxes surrounding the small, but cozy apartment. He let out a sigh,  _ ‘It’ll take a while for me to finish unpacking, and I’ll start exploring tomorrow.’ _

***

Tokyo is as noisy and clumped together just as he had remembered it. He didn’t miss this, nor did he miss the morning rush when everyone is gathered together in the train. Before he began living in Inaba, he didn’t mind being clumped together with people, it was something that happened regularly in Tokyo. But staying a whole year in a countryside setting has made him rather unused to the closeness and lack of personal space.

Once the doors had opened, Souji gripped his school bag, and starting walking up the stairs. Looking down on his phone, he followed the directions to head over to Shujin Academy.

_ ‘A fresh start, with no friends,’  _ It left a rather hollow feeling in Souji. But he took a deep breath and continued onwards.

***

“So, you’re the new transfer student,” a rather big man in a gold suit said to Souji. He nodded in reply, he wasn’t much of a talker, especially when he doesn’t know anyone around him.

“Welcome to Shujin Academy, the person on my right is the Student Council President, Makoto Niijima. If you have any questions, go to her.” The principal said.

“Nice to meet you,” the girl on the principle right greeted. She had short dark brown hair, and had a rather apathetic stare.

“Likewise,” Souji replied.

“Make sure you don’t bring any trouble into the school,” the principal warned, “the school's reputation will not be ruined by something you caused.” Souji nodded, it wasn’t like he brings trouble, it was more like trouble followed him.

“If you understand, you can go to the facility and meet your homeroom teacher.” The principal told Souji and that was the end of the meeting.

As Souji left the room, he felt a sense of forbidding. The same feeling he got when he first entered Inaba.  _ ‘Must be my imagination,’  _ he thought while shaking his head,  _ ‘and besides, my journey is already over. There’s nothing to worry about.’  _

He headed towards the facility office and opened the door. There were a couple of teachers in the room, most of them were either grading test, or talking to other teachers.

“Ah, over here,” someone from the corner of the room called out. Souji headed over there, and saw a female teacher. She had curly hair and was dressed a little casual for a teacher. She didn’t seem all that intimidating.

“You’re the new student, Seta Souji, a third year. I’ll be giving you your schedule, your homeroom teacher isn’t here today, so she asked me to give this to you.” She handed Souji a piece of paper which told him his room number and his homeroom teacher.

“Thank you,” Souji said as he nodded his head. She waved her hand towards him.

“Your welcome. Welcome and I hope you enjoy your school year here. Also, try not to do anything reckless. It’s your last year in highschool, so try to make the best of it.” She told him, and Souji let out a sound of acknowledgement.

“That’s all, I’ll see you around Seta-san.”

***

A week in and Souji was already used to his new school. Well, almost. The volleyball teacher gives him these vibes, and he tries to avoid him as much as possible. He was planning to join a sports club, but when he saw how all the volleyball members were beaten up, he decided not take any chances. He couldn’t do anything to stop whatever the volleyball coach was doing, and it made him feel useless. Souji wanted to stand up the teacher and tell him off, but he felt something stop him. He forced himself to not interfere, because something will cause a change. He  _ knows it.  _ So he just watches in disgust.

Souji doesn’t really have friends either, instead when it’s a break time, he talks to his friends in Inaba. He told them about the situation that was going around, and Naoto told him to not do anything.

_ “Sempai, usually the police will end up finding evidence. You can’t do anything,” Naoto told him. _

_ “I know, but it pisses me off,” Souji replied and he heard sounds of agreement coming from the other side. _

Nothing new has happened, and he settled down quietly. But one day when he was studying in the library, he heard students whispering.

“There’s a new transfer student coming,” a girl whispered.

“Yeah, but have you heard? He has a criminal record,” another girl replied scandalized.

“Yeah, yeah! How scary. How can our school accept someone like that?” the first girl replied.

“Who knows, I heard he’s coming tomorrow,” the second girl responded.

“Two transfer students in the same week, it’s weird…”

Souji ended up tuning them out, rumors were just rumors. He remembered how he told off King Moron off on the first day of school last year. There were little rumors of him being a delinquent. So he paid no mind to it.

***

“Hey, I heard the transfer student didn’t arrive till the last period.”

“Really? Was he planning to ditch?!”

“And he was with Sakamoto too. I’m not all that surprised, Sakamoto is a troublemaker…”

“So that means the transfer student is a delinquent!”

Murmurs were filling the room and it was hard for Souji to concentrate on the book he was reading. He sighed and closed his book. He looked up, and saw that there were only 2 minutes left before the last period of the day started.

He laid his head on the desk,  _ ‘if only time flew by faster,’ _

***

Three days passed, silently and unexciting like. The classes weren’t all that hard, but it might be because Souji studies on his free time, or is working at his part time job. It was still the morning and then suddenly someone was screaming.

“She’s going to jump!”

Everyone started leaving the classroom with shock and horror. They continue to watch and ignore the teacher telling them to stay inside.

The girl fell and everyone started screaming. Souji heard another girl running and yelling “Shiho!”

Souji started to run outside too, wanting to see if the girl was alright.

The paramedics were around, and it seems like the girl didn’t die, she was still conscious, a girl with blond hair, Tamaki Ann was crying.

“Alright! Everyone get back to class!” The principal yelled, trying to gain control, “Teachers get your students back into the classrooms!”

Souji stood there, his hand clenched together. He remembers that girl, she was part of the volleyball team.  _ ‘Kamoshida…’  _ Souji thought.

***

When Souji was reading in the library, he noticed the transfer student. He looked like he was studying, and it reminded Souji on how he was when he was in Inaba, always trying to study so he could help his friends when they needed the help.

_ ‘He’s not that bad of a person, I wonder why everyone claims he’s a delinquent.’ _

***

Souji hasn’t told his friends in Inaba about the situation that had occurred, where Suzui Shiho tried to commit suicide. He feels like he should tell them when he has more evidence on what’s going on. So he stays quiet about when they ask if anything has happened. It’s not like he talks to them all the time, they’re busy also. And most of them are either in a club or hanging out together to really talk to him. He’s not lonely  _ (he’s lying). _

So it’s not strange for him to suddenly go up to the new student and decide to help him study.

It started off like this:

Souji was in the library as usual, but suddenly the chair in front of him moved and the transfer student was there. He pulled out a book and began to study. This is normal for Souji since he see’s some student study in the library, but something was telling him to help the transfer student. Souji didn’t know why, but he decided why not?

“Hey,” Souji greeted, and the transfer student looked up,”sorry to interrupt, but if you like, I can help you study.”

The new student looked at him before slowly nodding his head.

“Thank you,” he replied and Souji decided to help him out.

As some time passed on, he figured out that the transfer student was pretty smart. He absorbed things pretty quickly and before Souji noticed, an hour passed.

“Thanks for the help, I’m Kurusu Akira,” Kurusu introduced himself and he held his hand out. Souji stopped packing his things and held out his hand.

“I’m Seta Souji. Nice to meet you, if you need help, you can find me in the library.” Souji replied, and that was the end of it. Souji heard a small voice saying, “Hey that guy was pretty nice,” coming from Kurusu. It wasn’t his voice, but Souji wasn’t sure on who it was. He didn’t think too hard of it, and instead continue packing.

***

The day Kamoshida decided to confess his guilt was a rather unsuspecting day for Souji. They were all asked to gather in the gym, and suddenly Kamoshida started to break down. Telling everyone how he thought of the school as his own castle and that he sexually harassed the female volleyball players.

The police came to school that day, and suddenly reporters were asking everyone questions. Souji avoided them at all cost, it would be troublesome to be asked questions.

***

“Sempai, your school is Shujin Academy right?” Naoto asked when Souji called his friends when he got home.

“Yeah,” Souji replied.

“It seems like the teacher you were concerned about ended up getting caught in the end,” Naoto said, nodding her head. There was a relieved smile on her face.

“Yeah, I’m glad he got caught. But it’s strange..” Souji said, his eyebrows furrowing together.

“What do’ya mean partner?” Yosuke asked, he pushed himself to get into the camera.

“Well, it was rather abrupt, but there’s a rumor going around about Phantom Thieves or something like that.” Souji said.

“Hmm,” Naoto hummed, “Well, until something abrupt happens again, we can’t really do anything. But if something strange happens, try to avoid it Sempai, you tend to gather trouble everywhere you go.”

Souji scratched the back of his neck; it wasn’t his fault that trouble seems to follow him around.

“I’ll try to avoid,” Souji promised.

“Sempai!” Rise’s familiar voice entered, “How’s school life going? Made any friends?”

Souji thought about Kurusu, and slowly nodded, “Not really friends, but more like a study buddy.”

“Still counts as a friend to me,” Chie’s cheery voice replied.

“I guess,” Souji said slowly smiling,” I made a friend.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souji starts to piece things together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm so sorry if any of this is choppy. I was writing this when I was in school and at home. I'm not that great at making smooth transitions and I suck at dialogue too!! I FEEL LIKE THE CHARACTERS ARE OOC QQ. Anyways, I think Souji will stay a bystander, it'll change maybe. Uhm, I haven't played Persona 5, but I played a little bit of Persona 4 Golden. So I'm so sorry if some things are off and stuff, I'm relying on gameplays and videos, along with the wiki for all the information I have gathered and stuff. 
> 
> This isn't beta read, so all the mistakes are mine!! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Also I figured out that it wasn't spelled "Sempai," but instead "Senpai," crazy I didn't even notice this till google docs told me I was writing it wrong.

After Kamoshidas’ confession, everything slowly went back to normal. There weren’t any more reporters hounding the school and asking questions. It was peaceful and quiet again, and Souji was pretty content. It was the second week of May, and exams were coming up. Once again, Kurusu ended up studying in the library after not appearing for a while. 

“Can we study together, Seta-san?” Kurusu asked, and Souji nodded. Get as much help as you can get. 

***

Souji sighed and laid his head on the table. He felt like he didn’t do all that well, even though he studied everything he could possible study for. He turned his head, to the left and saw all of the students talking and discussing with their friends. He let out a smile, reminds him of the times where Yosuke would complain about doing horrible during the exams, along with Chie believing it was the end of the world. His smile fell off his face, he missed his friends terribly. Souji didn’t have the time to visit for Golden week, because he was too busy with his part-time jobs and trying to catch up with school work. 

He let out another sigh,  _ ‘Next vacation, I’ll try to visit.’  _

It’ll be a week before the exam results will tell the results and placements. Souji hopes that he at least made it to the top 10’s. The classes in Tokyo was as brutal as Souji remembers it. Inaba had a different curriculum that Tokyo, so it was a bit easier to catch on. But Shujin Academy had other things they studied in. 

Souji closed his eyes, it was lunch time anyways, it’ll be fine to take a little nap. 

***

Souji was used to working a lot of odd jobs. It was the quickest and most efficient way to get money, unless he and his friends decided to go into the T.V. world. So working at a flower shop after school, along with working at the 711 wasn’t all that new to him. It just surprised him when he saw Kurusu also working at the flower shop one day. 

“Huh, I didn’t know you work here also Kurusu,” Souji said. The both of them were wearing an apron over their clothes and were arranging some flowers for the customers. 

“I need to make some money,” Kurusu shrugged as he replied,”working part-time jobs are the fastest way to make money anyways.” Souji nodded, he understood that sentiment. 

“I see, but remember your studies also,” Souji reminded to Kurusu, he remembered that it was hard to balance studying and working, along with going to the T.V. world. It always ended up having Souji having little amounts of sleep and difficulty trying to talk to all his friends. 

Kurusu smiled,”Thank you for the concern,” and after that, they went back to a silent working atmosphere. 

After they were done with their shift, it was about the late evening.  _ ‘I’m glad I finished most of my homework when I was at school,’  _ Souji thought.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Seta-san,” Kurusu said, he picked up his school bag and was ready to head off. But Souji stopped him.

“We should exchange phone numbers. It’ll be easier to agree with meeting up to study together,” Souji said without thinking it through. It only took him a few seconds to understand what he said.  _ ‘We barely know each other,’  _ “Well if you’re okay with that!” Souji added hastily, suddenly feeling flustered. 

Kurusu let out a low laugh, “I don’t mind, it’ll be nice to study together Seta-san.” Souji let out a silent sigh of relief, it’s strange usually he wouldn’t feel this embarassed. 

“Well if we’re going to be hanging out with one another, will it be fine if I call you Souji?” Kurusu asked, “You can call me Akira in exchange.” 

Souji nodded a small smile was twitching out, “Yeah, I don’t mind Akira. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

***

Once Souji got home, his phone buzzed. The name Yosuke appeared and Souji smiled. 

“Hello?” Souji answered.

“Hey Partner!” Yosuke replied excitedly, “Have you heard? Supposedly the Phantom Thieves are real!” Souji let out a confused sound

“The Phantom Thieves?” Souji asked, the name sounded familiar. 

“Yeah, supposedly they were the ones that stole the heart of that volleyball teacher at your school. No one believed that they existed, but there is a site named  _ Phan-site  _ and people put out request anonymously. The Phantom Thieves actually take the request and steal the hearts of the corrupted people!” Yosuke informed Souji with excitement. “It seems like most of the request are happening in Tokyo. Man you’re lucky Partner, I’m here stuck in the boring Inaba, while you’re in Tokyo, where all the exciting things are happening!” 

Souji let out a chuckle, “Well, it’s not as exciting that you think it is. It’s still the same, even if there are Phantom Thieves lurking about in Tokyo.” Souji replied, and Yosuke let out a sigh.

“Still the same thing he claims!”Yosuke whined and Souji laughed, “But anyways, how have you been? I know you couldn’t visit because you were busy with exams.” 

“It’s nothing all that different,” Souji replied, “It’s still stressful trying to catch up with the school curriculum but that’s pretty much it.”

“Of course it’s easy to you, you’re smart! If it was me, I’ll be struggling on trying to catch up with the school in the first place. Aren’t you going to Shujin Academy? That’s a prestigious school too.” Yosuke whined out, “Man you’re lucky you’re smart.” 

“I’m just hardworking, Yosuke. But what about you, aren’t exams happening over there too?” Souji asked. 

“You already know, why bother to ask,” Yosuke sulked and Souji laughed at his friends antics.  _ ‘I missed this,’  _ Souji thought. 

***

_ “Madarame Ichiryusai is finally getting a museum for all of his art!”  _ the news reporter reported, Souji ate his breakfast. He looked at the time,  _ ‘7:20?, better start going to the train station’ _ Souji thought. 

_ “...an honor to have the famous artist get hi-”  _ Souji turned off the T.V. and picked up his school bag. He put on his shoes and headed towards the train station. 

Once Souji got on the train, he had to squish his way through. He sighed. 

When Souji took the path towards school, he saw a familiar blue door. It was blurry, and not as bright and obvious when he first saw it before, but it was  _ there.  _ Souji stood still and looked at it for a couple of seconds. 

_ ‘But my journey is over..’  _ Souji thought, he had already achieved the Truth and it had helped him save Inaba. But then he remembered the time where other people who could wield the power of Persona came to Inaba one day.  _ ‘Someone else can use a Persona, and it has to be someone in Shujin Academy,’  _ Souji concluded. He continued walking to school, his mind filled with thoughts. 

***

School ended, and Souji decided to wander around. The only places he had been too would be his apartment, school, and the part-time jobs he had been working. He doesn’t have any friends to hang out with, excluding Akira. But Akira was busy, and they only hanged out when one of them decide to study with one another. 

So when he passed by a shack house and heard voices, he stood there and eavesdropped. He made sure that people couldn’t tell if he was there. It’s something like second nature now, he always heard people talking about something, and it’ll be something important, or helped with the TV world. 

“Maybe the Madarame we heard in the Mementos is a different person..” a female voice said, it sounded familiar. 

“Man, just when we thought we found a target too..” a boy’s voice replied after. 

“How’s the Meta-navi,” another voice replied, and Souji remembered this one. It’s the voice that always appeared when Akira wasn’t talking sometimes. _‘Meta-navi? Mementos? This sounds fishy,’_ Souji thought. He was trying to piece everything together, when it hits him. This sounded like a discussion when he and the IT would meet up about the TV world. _‘Could they be the people who can use Persona’s?’_ Souji pieced together. 

He was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard them gasp in surprise.

“Hey, the app..!” the boy replied. 

“Was it picking up our conversation?” the girl asked in confusion,”this display, this means that Madarame has a Palace! But why?!” 

“ “Madarame” “Plagiarism” and then “shack” huh? These seem to be the keywords,” the other voice replied. 

“For real though? What’s going on? Does an old man like that really have a palace?” the boy questioned, doubt filling his voice. 

“We have the person name and the location. All that is left is to see what Madarame thinks about this shack.” the other voice said. 

The boy and girl started throwing out words, and none of it seem to work. They seemed frustrated. 

“What is it?!” The boy asked impatiently,” it’s too hard to think of anything…”

“Museum,” Akira said and suddenly a robotic voice replied. 

“Beginning navigation? Then that means?!” the boy exclaimed. 

Suddenly the world started to distort, and Souji felt a little nauseous.  _ ‘What the?!’  _

***

Souji found himself in area crowded. There was a big line and it seemed like everyone was waiting to go inside the museum. Souji stood there confused and surprised. He was standing behind a line of people waiting to go inside. 

He looked to his left and he saw four people. They were dressed strange, but Souji knew it was the four people that he was eavesdropping on. He could only recognize Akira, even though he was dressed differently and had a white mask covering half of his face. He looked like a phantom thief. There was a girl with blond hair, and was wearing a tight red suit. The mask on her face looked like a cat. The other boy had blond hair. He wore leather clothing, and there was more details, but Souji couldn’t see in the crowd of people. He had a skull mask on his face. Then there was a smaller figure, it was hard to see, but the figure looked like a cat.  The group was discussing something before they headed off to the back of the museum. 

_ ‘How do I go back?’  _ Souji thought. This was entirely different from the TV world. He picked up his phone and saw a weird looking app that he didn’t remember downloading before, there wasn’t any signal on his phone either. 

_ ‘I wonder if this app works here..’  _ Souji thought as he pressed the app. 

“Return to the real world?” a robotic voice asked. 

“Yes.” Souji replied confusion was in his voice.

“Returning to the real world…” and suddenly the world started to become distorted. 

When he opened his eyes, he found himself standing in front of the shack from before. 

_ ‘I better head home, I need to tell the others about this.’  _ Souji thought and started walking home quickly. 

***

“Sorry to suddenly call you guys,” Souji said in the Skype call. Everyone from the IT group was in the call and had their face cams on, “but there’s something important that I need to discuss with you guys.” 

“What is it Senpai?” Naoto asked her voice filled with curiosity.

“Stop it Teddie! You’re taking up all that space!” Yosuke yelled and it seemed like Teddie and him are fighting again. 

“It’s not my fault, stupid Yosuke!” Teddie replied, also shoving Yosuke. 

“Guys, behave.” Souji scolded, “But as I was saying, there seems to be people who have the ability of using a Persona.” 

That seemed to gather the attention of everyone because Yosuke and Teddie stopped fighting one another. 

“What do you mean Senpai?” Rise asked, “I thought the Shadow Operation group was the other people that can use Persona!” 

“Yeah, I thought that too, but it seems to be connected to this app,” Souji replied, holding up his phone and showing the group the app. 

“That’s strange..” Yukiko said, “We all have been using our phones, but none of us have that app Souji.” 

“Yeah!” Chie replied, “I don’t have it either.” 

“Me either,” Kanji replied, he added a sigh, “Senpai you seem to attract trouble.” 

“I have to agree with everyone else Senpai,” Naoto replied, “None of us have the app, but it could be related to the fact that the Persona users are in Tokyo.” 

“I’m going to Tokyo for a comeback concert soon, if the app appears on my phone, then it has to be that it’s because we’re in Tokyo,” Rise replied. 

“Try not to get involved,” Naoto warned, “It’s not your duty to help them out. Besides, it’s their journey, we aren’t related to Tokyo. So it wouldn’t make any sense for us to help them out.” 

“I guess..” Souji replied warily. It seemed strange to not help out anyone, especially since he has the power to help also. 

“I know what you’re thinking, but please try to stay out of trouble,” Naoto scolded. 

Souji sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, “How has everyone been?” Souji asked changing the subject. 

“Well Yukiko and I haven’t been doing all that much,” Chie replied, “I’ve been helping out with the In though.”

“Yes, Chie has been a great help.” Yukiko added with a smile. 

“Nothing much Senpai, I’ve been helping out with the shop,” Kanji replied. 

“I’ve been hanging out with Nanako!” Teddie replied excitedly, “I’ve been fixing up any mess Teddie makes a Junes,” Yosuke says right after Teddie. 

“I’ve been working on my comeback! I’m going to Tokyo soon after I make the song and practice the choreography,” Rise replied, “It’s been tiring, but it’s as fun as I remembered it.” 

“Try to rest up, don’t overwork yourself,” Souji warned and Rise just laughed. 

“Thanks for the concern Senpai! But I’m fine, it’s something I’m used to.” Rise said waving her hand in front of her face. 

“I’ve been working with the police force and lately The Phantom Thieves are the talk of the town,” Naoto replied, “They supposedly steal the hearts of people and change them. The police force are pretty upset about it.” 

“I heard of them! There’s even a website for them also,” Yosuke said. 

“Yeah, you’ve been telling everyone about it,” Chie said, “everyone knows about it because of you, you know?” 

“I feel like this is connected to the Persona users that I was talking about..” Souji said. 

“We don’t know for sure, but for now stay idle.” Naoto said, “It’s pretty late, you should try to go to bed for now.” 

“Huh, it’s already this late? I’ll talk to you guys next time, night.” Souji said, and everyone said goodnight at the same time.

_ ‘The Phantom Thieves, huh,’  _ Souji thought,  _ ‘seems like there’s going to be something interesting after all.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, time for me to try to update my other stories qq. Tell me what you guys thought, I hope I reached your expectations!!! Also I'm so sorry if there's a lot of run on sentences, or things that don't make sense. I'm not that great at writing what I think, and when I try to piece it together, I tend to get more confused on what I want to write.


End file.
